


Bad nights sleep

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Lapis has nightmares





	Bad nights sleep

A quiet calm suddenly became filled with a unpleasant mix of fear and panic within Lapis as she slept. One of her nightmares had struck again and it was causing Lapis to break out in a cold sweat. Soon enough Lapis was tossing and turning on the cot she was using in Stevens bathroom as a temporary place to stay.

When the sound of Lapis’s arm hitting the side of the toilet clanged throughout the bathroom it roused Peridot from her slumber. Snapping awake Peridot looks over the edge of the tub which she had been sleeping in to stop Lapis in that state. “Oh no, Lapis....” Peridot said with the softest of whispers. Imidatly Peridot became overwhelmed with concern for Lapis as she remained ready to go to her side the second wakes up.

As time passed the tossing and turning starting to get more force to it as extreme amounts of sweat poured from Lapis. After another moment though Lapis woke up screaming her water arms ready to punch stuff. Not even fully awake yet Lapis would most defintly attack almost anything taht moved.

Without fear Peridot lept forward from the tub she was sleeping in and hugged Lapis from behind right underneath those water arms. “Lapis its ok we are home, we are safe!” Peridot said at a normal speaking voice as to not spook Lapis. Using as much strength as she could muster Peridot continued to hug into Lapis to try to help her feel safe.

After hearing Peridots voice and taking a few deep breaths Lapis put away her water arms and collapsed to the ground with relief. Taking deep breaths to try to calm down Lapis profusely said, “Thanks Peridot, thank you so much.” Lapis was fighting the urge to cry from the memories brought back up by the nightmare.

Peridot got off Lapis’s back and slowly came around to face her properly. Simple sitting down in front of Lapis Peridot smiled as she continued to just be the calming pressance Lapis needed. Peridot then placed a hand on one of Lapis’s now sweat pants covered legs to be comforting.

With all this Lapis took a very deep breath then let out a long sigh her entire body relaxing as she does this. It took a moment for Lapis to find the words before she finaly said, “Peridot, I don’t know why these dreams wont stop, I’m finaly happy here with you yet.” Lapis’s voice trailed off as she finished the thought. Becoming worried she might be too broken if even all she had been through with Peridot wasnt enough.

Peridot simply smiled at Lapis saying in a calming tone, “Its ok Lapis, you’ve already made so many big steps. Coming back, becoming part of the crystal gems officially, and fighting the diamonds. Finaly tackling those dreams are another huge mission you don’t have to get there all at once.” Peridot paused for a moment to let Lapis absorb those thoughts before no being able to help herself adding, “After all the great and huggable Peridot is here to help you every step of the way!”

Lapis imidatly snorted then burst out laughing her tension compleatly defused now. “Oh Peridot, you always know just what to say to make me feel better.” Lapis said with extreme relief in her voice. Lapis then leans back placing her head agaisnt the tubs edge and stretching out to allow herself to relax.

A smiling Peridot then carefully walks around Lapis a bit to then sit on her belly area with legs crossed. “So what more would you like tonight Lapis? You know I can literaly bend over backwards if you need it!” Peridot says with the biggest and purest smile. Preparing to do anything Lapis asks of her with all the joy in her heart. While Peridot and Lapis could often easily agree on what to do when Lapis’s demons came back to haunt her sometimes Peridot would need to do what Lapis wanted which she found now problem in doing.

Lapis gives a warm smile and says, “Actualy could you lay down on me with your hair just below my head?” Lapis had just thought that if she wanted to finaly be rid of those dreams then maybe trying more diffrent would be the best idea. Rolling her shoulders Lapis gets ready to try this new thing that she had a hard time doing before her recent improvements.

As Peridot lay herself in the position asked she wasnt sure what to expect. A shiver ran down Peridots body however the second she felt Lapis’s hands running through her hair. “Lapis? What is it you want right now” Peridot asked curiosity filling her voice.

Lapis’s voice was full of love as she said, “While I have made changes for you right now they don’t feel big enough for everything you do for me. So for once I want to be the one to treat you Peridot.” While it was true Lapis was willing to do most anything for Peridot due to her own hang ups it always seemed like Peridot was doing the big things for her. Feeling how much better she felt now Lapis felt it was time to return the favor.

Peridot was very surprised at what Lapis said as to Peridot she had always done so much for her. Peridot knew just how sad or angry Lapis could get at times over stuff that would seem small to anyone else. Peridot though knew full well how big all that was to Lapis and apricated all the small things Lapis tried or did for Peridots sake. “Lapis you don’t need to do that you do more then enough for me. Just seeing you happy brings me all the joy in the universe.” Peridot said with a comforting tone worrying Lapis was being too hard on herself.

Lapis just shook her head, “Even if thats true Peridot, with how I feel now I want to give you even more. With everything you’ve done for me I want to bring a bit more positive emotions back to you.” Lapis moves one hand under Peridots chin and scratches it giggling a little when she kicks her leg repeatedly from it. Lapis getting an even bigger smile seeing Peridots happy expression coming from the scratches.

Lapis continued saying, “You’ve always been here for me even when I wasnt there for you.” Pausing for a moment to hug Peridot before continuing, “I want to apologize for my fears driving me away from you.” Lapis’s smile was now a lot more sad. However still she pushed on doing what she thought she needed to do.

Peridot imidatly bulked at that before Lapis could continue as she was being too hard on herself in the green gems eyes, “Lapis its ok I understand, what matters is that you came back.” There is nothing you need to apologize for ok?” Peridot also quickly reached up and put both hands on Lapis’s cheeks on each side. Pulling Lapis’s head down she places her gem upon the blue gems forhead. 

Lapis let out another sigh before saying, “Then can you please let me do this Peridot? It just feels like the right thing to do for both of us.” Slow Lapis lifts her head from peridots gem then starts gently rubbing it with one of her hands. Lapis smiles as it glows a little while Peridots smile does so metaphorically.

Peridot says very apologetically, “I didn’t mean to fight you on this. I was just.” A quick pause while Peridot trys to find the right words before continuing, “Really worried about you, I just assumed you where doing this for a negative reason and I apologize.” Peridot then lets herself relax agaisnt Lapis and enjoy herself by helping Lapis is a new way.

Getting another idea Lapis quietly says, “Hey Peridot next time I have a nightmare let’s actually talk about it ok? Not tonight as I want to do this I mean.” Clarifying at the end in hopes of not causing Peridot to make a mistake again. Enjoy just for lack of a better word petting Peridot.

Peridot warmly smiles, “Nothing to worry about, we go at your pace one step at a time, I promise.” Smiling as she looks up into Lapis’s face Peridot is now the happiest she has been in a very long time. Enjoying the momentary peaceful silence while it enjoying all the petting.

Lapis then got one last idea in her head that she knew Peridot would love and she had suggested it before. Last time Lapis felt too nervous to do it but now felt like the perfect time. Lapis once again began to slowly lean her head down towards Peridots.

Peridot noticed that Lapis was leaning in again and was curious what was going on. The curiosity seems to stretch out the waiting for Peridot into forever until she feels the moment Lapis’s lips touch her own. It was then Peridot realized Lapis was trying the kiss thing they had seen on Camp Pining Hearts so many times and eagerly tried to respond to it.

With each of them only having ever seen the act they didn’t quite get the fine details of it. Lapis pressed in too hard and acadaently bumped her face fully into Peridots, Peridot didn’t keep her lips toghter enough, but through everything they kept at it and eventualy got it right. They both felt it they they hit the groove, and used that feeling to kiss even deeper and lovingly.

After a moment Lapis released the kiss to look at Peridot lovingly also finding that Peridot was doing the same back. Lapis took a moment to take a deep breath of the calm atmosphere just enjoying it. Lapis then said to Peridot, “One day at a time, I can do that.”


End file.
